


Broken Wings

by fallingfrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, humanLucifer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfrost/pseuds/fallingfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming human, Lucifer had to deal with a lot of things, but he didn't count on the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Samifer, Human Lucifer AU, Even the devil has nightmares - cheesy angsty short fic, written in the third person. First fic!

Pain surrounded Lucifer. He could feel the rejection in the eyes of his family; of the ones he loved the most. He could feel the wrath of his father, like a knife through his heart. He could feel it channelling through Michael, his brother, once his closest friend. Now, the sword of his execution. 

Darkness clouded his vision, yet he could still see Michael, see him looming above him, ready to cast him down. Lucifer tried to run, fight back, but found he was rooted to the spot. He was frozen. And utterly helpless. 

Once one of the most powerful creatures in existence, helplessness was a feeling completely alien to Lucifer. And it made him panic. An icy chill of fear coursed through his whole being before he felt something break inside of him.   
Lucifer felt his grace shatter.

Raw terror filled his head. Lucifer tried to cry out Michael’s name one last time, but found all that escaped his lips was a faint gasp as air rushed to fill his lungs. Silent tears were now streaming down Lucifer’s face as he tried to fight, to fly. He pushed with all his supernatural strength to move his wings but that resulted with nothing but searing pain.  
Once again he was struck with a fear that wracked his whole body. A piercing sound filled his head. 

Lucifer knew he was falling. But there was no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere, enveloping him, smothering him. He tried to scream but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Through the pain and the fear, Lucifer wondered, if you fall forever and never touch down, is it really still falling?   
I think I will fall forever, Lucifer thought to himself, almost calmly. 

Then the burning started. He was falling and burning with hell fire, flames licking at his soul until he was engulfed in the intense burning, so white hot it almost felt cold. Lucifer felt himself burn cold.  
He was burning and falling, seemingly endlessly burning and falling.

Falling…

Falling…

Lucifer woke with a start, shivering and shaking violently. He could hear the echoes of his own scream reverberate around the dusky motel room. Still shaking, he curled up, sobs dragging their way up his throat.

Then suddenly Sam’s arms were around him, holding him close, whispering words of comfort, murmuring against his temples, like a sacred cantillation in the darkness. Eventually Lucifer’s breathing began to slow and he melted into Sam, inhaling his familiar scent that kept the archangel grounded.   
Kept him impossibly safe. 

Feeling Lucifer begin to calm down, Sam let himself relax slightly and began to run his fingers through the angel’s tousled blonde hair and pepper his forehead with kisses. With every kiss Lucifer could feel warmth bleed into his ice cold skin. 

“Stay.” Lucifer whispered.

“Of course.” said Sam, finding Lucifer’s lips in the darkness and brushing his own against them. 

Sam lay down on the motel bed barely big enough for both of them and wrapped his arms protectively around the archangel, his body perfectly fitting his, as if they were made for each other. Lucifer would say they were, literally. 

The first faint light of dawn broke through the gap in the curtains. The morning star shone and illuminated the two figures curled up against each other, made for each other.  
Feeling Sam lying next to him in the soft light of sunrise, for a moment Lucifer felt a wild hope: perhaps it really was all just a nightmare and he would never have to fall again. Perhaps he would lie in this bed next to the person he loved most in this world, alive. Safe. Forever. Then he pushed the thought away. Its charm was deadly, its comfort fatal.

However, there, in Sam’s arms, Lucifer allowed himself a moment of contentment. Even if he did fall again, at least he had found someone worth falling for.


End file.
